Trust
by violet167
Summary: Trust is very important in a relationship.


_**I deleted this but now it's uploaded again so please enjoy. War of hearts updated so please read that. Please read Ceruleankiss stories also. They are great. All I Need, Lwfaw and Alien heart attack should update this weekend.**_

* * *

 **Walker Inc**

"You're free for the rest of day Mr. Walker. I just came back from picking up your packages," Ayame, Takumi's assistant told her boss. She placed the packages on his desk.

Takumi doesn't look up from his desk instead he continued on with his work. "Thank you!"

"What will you be doing for the rest of the day?" She questioned her boss oh so lovely. Ayame had a crush on him for the longest time now but sadly he's married.

Takumi stopped what he was doing and finally looked at her. "Hmm….Maybe I would spend it with my wife but she's busy at work. I'll just go home."

"Are you sure about that?"

Takumi stared at her confused. What on earth was she trying to say?"Yes I'm sure I want to go home."

"No no not that. You're wife. I just saw Misaki when I was passing a restaurant," Ayame explained. Maybe she shouldn't get into his personal

matters.

"What?" Takumi asked wondering how she could've seen Misaki at a restaurant but then again she might have just went for lunch.

Surely Misaki just told him she's in her office maybe she got back just now?

"Thank you Ayame you can go back to work," Takumi dismissed Ayame.

Ayame bowed and leave his office.

"Maybe she has a reason for not telling me. Could be she's planning on surprising me or she had to leave for something urgent," He concluded to himself.

"Let's go home," He said getting up from his chair. Takumi still couldn't take his mind off of this topic. Misaki has been acting weird for the past two weeks now and it was bothering him because she won't tell him what's wrong. Hopefully tonight she'll tell him.

* * *

"I'm home," Misaki said the moment she entered their home. Finally a hard day of work was over. Now she could relax and be with her pervert.

"I'm in the kitchen," Takumi called out to her.

Misaki smiled and shut the door. She could smell his cooking. Her stomach grumbled with excitement ready to taste what he made. Her baby could smell it too. Yes baby! She found out two weeks ago but she hasn't told her husband yet. She's been meeting with her doctor a few times a week to discuss her health and soon she'll break the happy news to her husband.

"Wow. This all looks great!" Misaki exclaimed when she saw all the food. Was other people coming over? Why did he make so much?

Takumi took off his apron and went over to her. "All for my beautiful wife."

"Aren't you a flirt pervert," Misaki teased as her husband embraced her.

Takumi chuckled. "Only for you. Let's eat."

Misaki took off her jacket and helped him set up the table. They sat down to enjoy their dinner like every other night.

"Ayame told me she saw you today," Takumi told her out of the blue.

"What?" Misaki asked as though she didn't hear him correctly. He didn't find out that she met with her doctor today did he?

"Was it for the firm?"

"Ah….Yea," Misaki answered in hopes he'll drop this topic.

"Misaki I've known you very long and I know you're lying. You've been acting strange. Just tell me," Takumi begged her for an answer.

"Takumi just wait-"

"No. I've been waiting two weeks already," He almost yelled. "Something is wrong with my wife and she won't tell me."

"Just trust me Takumi. That's all I need. Please," Misaki told him. Pregnancy is something easy to tell someone but her doctor told her there seemed to be something wrong and seeing it was only in the beginning stage it was very dangerous. She wanted to tell him when she knew he won't have to worry.

"I'm going to our room and I suggest you sleep in the guest room until you've calmed down," Misaki said taking her plate since she is eating for two and headed up to their room.

Takumi sighed watching his wife leave him alone."Why can't she just tell me?"

* * *

The next day neither of them spoke to each other which was a first in their marriage. Misaki left work at noon to go visit her doctor.

"Misaki," The doctor greeted extending his hand out to her.

"Simon," Misaki greeted back and shook his hand. She took a seat in a chair in front his huge desk. "Is everything ok now? My husband is starting to worry."

"I told you to tell him."

Misaki shook her head. "He will worry too much and I don't want him to."

"I understand. Well everything is fine. You are out of danger for this. You won't lose your baby since everything has gone back to normal."

Misaki sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. The pressure is finally gone."

"I'm guessing your husband will be hearing some good news today?" Doctor Simon questioned.

Misaki nodded. "Yes. I'll surprise him."

"Bring him to me the next day so we can talk everything through. Also," He paused and leaned in close to her. "Tell me if he faints."

Misaki chuckled imaging Takumi fainting. She would be able to tease him about that forever. "I will do so. Goodbye for now. I have some planning to do."

"Goodbye dear."

* * *

Meanwhile at Walker inc. Takumi sat in his office thinking about his chat with Misaki last night. It got them nowhere but in an argument.

"Sir. Sir?"

Ayame calling him snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He finally answered after completely ignoring her for five minutes.

"I brought you your files," She explained and handed him the documents.

"Thank you. You can leave."

Ayame bowed and began to exit the room. She can sense there is something wrong with him and his wife. Maybe with her twist in words he'll dump his wife and come to her.

"Oh right," She began. "That day it was a man your wife met with. He was quite handsome. Maybe she could introduce me to him?"

Takumi is shocked. "Man? What man?" Why would Misaki meet with a man? She hated most of them?

"Come to think of it I've seen them together last week," Ayame continued. Her words are somewhat truthful but Takumi didn't had to know who his wife is meeting with since their relationship is on the rocks.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes," She answered.

"Thanks for telling me," Takumi said not paying attention to her after that. His mind is somewhere else now. He knew Misaki wouldn't cheat on him but with her recent behavior it was killing him to find out what she was hiding. Suppose she did have thoughts about leaving him. That was his worst nightmare. Tonight he'll get her to come clean.

"I'm sorry if I'm going to hurt your marriage but I love you. And if you can't trust her isn't something wrong with your marriage?" Ayame mumbled to herself quietly.

* * *

Misaki left work early today to prepare, which means she ordered food, to surprise Takumi about the baby. She'd been avoiding him for two weeks and now was the time. Soon enough the living room is decorated and she heard his car pulled up in the driveway.

The door started to open and she made her way to him.

"Welcome ho-" She stopped when Takumi just walked passed her. Misaki stood there confused but shut the door and followed after him. "How was you-"

"Tell me honestly Misaki," Takumi started in a very serious tone.

"Tell you what?"

"Are you cheating on me? You use to tell me all about your business meetings but not now and you're avoiding me," He said to his wife. Why is she meeting some guy and can't tell him about it?

"How could you think like that?" Misaki yelled at her husband. She did meet with Simon outside his office because she felt like she needed fresh air. "I'm not cheating."

"How would I know if you don't tell me things."

"Takumi look I'm pregnant an-"

"Yea and here comes the pregnant bomb. How am I supposed to feel happy now huh?" He questioned furious.

"What?"

"You would've told me by now that you're pregnant."

"You don't understand-"

"Then make me understand. How am I supposed just ignore everything and jump for joy when God knows you're keeping something from me?" He asked her.

"I'm not hiding anything. Just trust me," Misaki defended herself.

"Is it my-

Slap!

"Wait Misaki I'm sorry," He tried to apologised to her but Misaki stormed off to their room. He hoped she didn't misunderstand what he was going to say. He wasn't going to say 'Is it my child' but _'Is it my work that's the problem'._

Then again he accused her of cheating which was stupid. He ran after Misaki before she really got any thoughts about leaving him. He should've trusted her. Now that he looked around the room he saw how it was decorated. Takumi now realised he ruined her moment to reveal she was pregnant.

When he reached their bedroom Takumi heard her crying from the other side. That broke his heart especially since he caused her to be like this. He knocked on the door.

"Misa can I please come in?" He asked kindly awaiting her reply.

"No," She answered. Misaki still sounded mad and she should be.

"Please! Just talk to me please," His only option was to beg her to hear him out now. Takumi felt happy when he heard the door open.

"You've got two minutes," She didn't even bothering to look Takumi in the eye. Misaki sat on the bed away from him.

"Look Misaki I shouldn't have thought you were cheating on me. That's the last thing I knew you would do a-"

Miski interrupted him. "But yet you still thought I did!"

"You were being secretive with me and not telling things you usually tell me. I thought maybe you'll tell me but you kept avoiding me and all of a sudden you're out talking to people I don't know about," Takumi explained making small steps to get closer to her. "The thought that maybe you got bored of me and wanted to see someone angered me and I wasn't thinking things through. If Ayame didn't say she saw you with some guy I wouldn't have known what you were doing Misaki. At least tell me the things you're doing I tell you what I'm doing."

Misaki sighed understanding what he was saying. If she heard he was meeting some woman and didn't tell her about it she would wonder the same thing too. But why was Ayame in their business?

"Okay most of this is my fault. I've been meeting with my doctor outside of work to discuss about the baby. Something was wrong but it's better now," Misaki said quickly when she noticed how worried he looked. "I didn't want to tell you and have you excited about it and then maybe we lose it. I know that would hurt you."

"But then you would have felt that pain alone Misa. Tell me things like that. No matter how bad it is we can get through it together. To hear you feared for this baby life alone hurts me," He answered rubbing his palm over her flat stomach.

"I guess I should've told you and this would've been avoided," Misaki smiled enjoying his feel of his touch.

"I just need to trust in what you do from now on," He said pulling her into his arms.

"And I should tell you things like this from now on," Misaki agreed with him. "It's great to not be arguing again."

Takumi smirked thinking of something to lighten the mood. "So should we…." He whispered the rest of the sentence in her ear.

Misaki blushed extremely hard. "Takumi!"


End file.
